Delicada
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Inspirado en el capítulo 9 de la segunda temporada. El festival deportivo de UA ha atraído mucha atención, los combates de mano a mano se han tornado... interesantes. Un apodo suelto junto a una propuesta de retiro, han puesto en un aprieto a Bakugou. "Estúpidos héroes. Ella no es nada delicada. Nada". Un breve pensamiento sobre Uraraka al final de la batalla. Sutil Kacchako.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este es mi primer fanfic de BnHA, vi el anime por recomendación de una amiga -si, hablo de ti, Cerisier Jin- y pues, después de ver la batalla de Bakugou vs Uraraka, pensé en crear algo a raíz de su encuentro. Y al leer el manga y como que traducen el apodo como _cara de ángel,_ pues a darle con todo al shippeo intenso.

 **Fic situado en capítulo nueve de la segunda temporada, durante el festival deportivo. Sutil Kacchako.**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Delicada**

 _—_ _Oye, ¿tú eres la perra que hace flotar mierdas, cierto? —La expresión de Bakugou se mantenía burlona—. Te estoy hablando, cara de ángel. Si vas a abandonar, hazlo ahora. Un "ouch" durante la pelea no la detendrá._

Lo más desconcertante de ese primer intercambio de palabras, es que fue capaz de llamarla _perra y cara de ángel_ en el mismo discurso,

Entendía el insulto, había escuchado cientos de veces como usaba "Deku" de una forma mal intencionada hacia Midoriya, pero, _¿por qué cara de ángel?_

Durante ese encuentro, Uraraka descubrió que Bakugou tenía más expresiones, como la sorpresa e incredulidad, además de su irritación usual.

Le había ofrecido retirarse antes de iniciar para ahorrarle la paliza. Se mantuvo firme aun cuando lo abuchearon por ser tan despiadado con una mujer, como si su género le restara fuerza, sin embargo, él ni se inmuto y continuó sin titubeos.

—Uraraka.

La había llamado por su apellido al final, justo después de destruir de un solo golpe el ataque que preparó como medida extrema.

Y ella cayó.

La vio desplomarse, a Midnight ir hasta ella para revisar su estado. Obligó a sus piernas quedarse donde estaba, porque ir hasta ella, tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería, iría en contra de sus propios principios. Ella no era débil, reconocía su fuerza y la había tratado como igual.

Él no era como los héroes de mierda que lo abuchearon creyendo que no daba todo de sí, solo porque Uraraka es mujer, como si eso le restara fuerza, haciendo parecer que jugaba con ella, cuando en realidad media cada ataque para no quedarse sin fuerza ni ser vulnerable.

Sabía que ella tenía un plan, ya que era amiga del nerd, saber cuál, era el verdadero problema. No se permitió bajar la guardia ni detener su ataque, no podía darle un sólo segundo para pensar y llevar a cabo la estrategia.

Terminaron por encontrarlo ganador; asintió, saliendo del cuadrilátero, siguiendo el camino que recorrió Ochako poco antes.

Por un segundo, un poco más y ella habría provocado que llegara al límite de su quirk. Observó sus brazos, por eso había diseñado su traje para evitar quedarse sin explosiones, su propia fuerza tenía un límite.

Se detuvo al ver a Deku al pie de las escaleras.

—Ah…Kacchan

—¿Qué quieres, perdedor? —Cuestionó molesto, lo mínimo que necesitaba era escuchar al nerd—. Sal de mi camino y lárgate a otro lugar.

—Sólo pasaba para ir a la sala de espera, ya que mi batalla comenzará en poco tiempo —explicó—. Felicidades por avanzar a la siguiente ronda —y como si quisiera agregar algo más, insistió—. Voy en camino…

—¿Eso que hizo Uraraka fue idea tuya, verdad? —Lo sabía, no dudaba que el maldito nerd creyera incapaz a _cara de ángel_ y le cediera sus ideas—. Esa estrategia tan patética. No sé qué tramas, pero no pasaré por eso…

—No. —La determinación de Midoriya lo sorprendió—. Fue Uraraka misma quien hizo esa estrategia para derrotarte. Si eso te puso en aprietos entonces eso demuestra que fue una buena estrategia.

Y sin más, siguió su camino a la enfermería. Bakugou frunció los labios, pensativo. Se sorprendió con las palabras de Deku. Ella ideó un plan para vencerlo sin ayuda de nadie. Apretó su mano con fuerza y siguió su camino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

Maldición, ¿cuál fue la razón para que él estuviera ahí?

 _Cara de ángel._ Resonó en su interior, por el calor del momento al ofrecerle una alternativa donde no saliera herida, se le escapó decir en voz alta ese apodo que él había guardado recelosamente.

Porque Katsuki Bakugou jamás reconocería -al menos en voz alta- que la primera vez que vio a Ochako Uraraka pensó que veía un ángel y sin querer, la llamó de esa forma. Para suerte de cualquier incauto, nadie lo escuchó, de lo contrario lo habría hecho reventar de puras explosiones.

Se recargó en el pasillo para ver la pelea de Kirishima, sus compañeros tenían habilidades interesantes. Definitivamente el pelirrojo sería un buen contrincante, pero no lo suficiente para vencerlo.

Desvió la mirada cuando Deku salió, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y él esperaba que no le prestara atención ni hiciera más difícil ese momento.

Cuando Kirishima fue declarado vencedor, es que decidió ingresar a la habitación. No le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa en las expresiones de Uraraka al verlo, cerró la puerta tras de sí, hasta avanzar a la camilla.

—Bakugou, gran pelea —comentó, poniendo esa falsa sonrisa que ponía para fingir que todo estaba bien.

 _¿Cómo mierda sabía eso? ¿Tanto tiempo la había observado que ya sabía leer sus expresiones?_

—Lo que digas, _cara de ángel_ —contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta que el apodo salió tan natural nuevamente. Se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. Esos héroes son idiotas —comentó, manteniendo su vista en cualquier lugar, menos en ella—; creer que jugaba contigo. Tch.

—No te contuviste y lo agradezco, Bakugou. —La suavidad de su voz, provocó que el chico explosivo dirigiera su mirada a ella, mantenía una expresión triste, pero sincera—. Quería ganar, pero me alegro de haber perdido contra ti, al menos sé que fue una gran pelea.

Y esta vez, su sonrisa fue sincera.

 _¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y las chispas insistían en salir de sus palmas?_

Asintió, sin más palabras. Esa chica minaba sus defensas, su guardia siempre activa, al salir, alcanzó a escucharla respondiendo una llamada.

Esa batalla no había cambiado su percepción sobre Ochako Uraraka. Los imbéciles que tenína por compañeros debían de aprender una valiosa lección.

—Ella no es nada delicada.

Porque _cara de ángel_ había ideado un plan por si misma que casi lo llevaba al límite de su Quirk, que casi logra tenerlo con la guardia baja y que ahora, lo tenía reconociendo que era un igual con el cual quería seguir combatiendo, quizá no ahora, pero más adelante, no en una pelea, sino como aliados.

.

* * *

.

 _Como le dije a Cerisier, mi vena ficker mi exigió escribirle algo a este par, siento que su relación evoluciona tras bambalinas, basta ver el capítulo de hoy del anime -el 6/7 de la tercera temporada- para darse cuenta que Uraraka entiende mejor a Bakugou._

 _De cierta forma, me intimida un poco el fandom, así que veré que sucede acá, ojala no me linchen con la primera incursión que hago, porque de verdad quiero seguir escribiendo de ellos._

 _No olviden marcar como favoritos y dejar un review si les ha gustado._

 _Es todo hasta el momento, con suerte y ánimo..._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
